Home
by Soph M21
Summary: Después de dos años de ausencia, Sakura y su familia vuleven a Konoha. Esto representará un cambio en la vida de Ino, y una oportunidad para Naruto que no querrá desaprovechar.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Está es la nueva história en la que estoy trabajando, espero que sea de su agrado. Cabe aclarar que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, por el contrario son de Masashi Kisimoto. Yo solo me limitó a reescribir su história. La canción es de Syd Matters "Obstacles". Gracias por leer y espero que dejen un Review :)**

* * *

 _ **Let's say sunshine for everyone**_  
 _ **But as far as I can remember**_  
 _ **We've been migratory animals**_  
 _ **Living under changing weather**_

El cielo se tornó de un amarillo anaranjado característico del atardecer. Había una brisa suave que se colaba en el coche y aumentaba a medida que se acercaban a su destino. Sakura cerró los ojos y se visualizó allí, en los campos de maíz de Konoha, donde disfrutaba jugando con Ino, su inseparable mejor amiga. Habían pasado ya dos largos años desde entonces.

 _ **Someday we will foresee obstacles  
Through the blizzard, through the blizzard  
Today we will sell our uniform  
Live together, live together**_

Acomodó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, y pudo divisar el lago en el que pasaba los veranos con sus amigos. Deseo no haberse ido nunca, y a la vez estaba agradecida de haberse marchado.

 _ **Blizzard  
Blizzard  
Blizzard**_

Naruto pasó el brazo por su frente para limpiar las gotitas de sudor que allí se habían acumulado. Estaba concentrado arreglando la grúa que conducía, cuando sus ojos deslumbraron unas hebras rosas revoloteando por el viento. Cuando el coche pasó cerca, no tuvo ninguna duda. Era ella, Sakura.

 _ **Blizzard  
Blizzard**_

Ino decidió salir al porche de casa, con un vaso de limonada, ya que el calor era insoportable. Tomo un sorbo y dejó el vaso en la barandilla. Reconoció el Toyota en el que había visto marcharse a la que fue su mejor amiga. Y estaba aquí, de nuevo. Ensimismada, dejó caer el vaso de limonada, y corrió todo cuanto pudo hasta la que había sido la casa de la familia Haruno.

 _ **We played hide and seek in waterfalls  
We were younger, we were younger.**_

 _Hogar_ _dulce_ _hogar_ _ **,**_ pensó. Nada había cambiado desde que se marcharon. Su madre la llamó para que la ayudara a sacar las cajas del coche. Ino llegó con la respiración agitada. Se encontraba a varios metros para no ser vista. Era Sakura Haruno, y estaba de vuelta.

 ** _Someday we will foresee obstacles_**  
 ** _Through the blizzard, through the blizzard._**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y espero que dejen un Review :)**


	2. Bad girls

_**Bad girls**_

Inari estaba preparando la cena, ya eran las siete y ninguno de sus dos hijos estaba en casa. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y sintió un gran alivio. Ino aun no había asimilado el regreso de Sakura, había removido demasiados sentimientos en su interior. Inari vio pasar a su hija por el corredor y le pidió que se acercara. Dejó un momento sus quehaceres y se dirigió a Ino.

-Deberías haberme avisado que saldrías.

-¿Deidara no está para que le eches la bronca a él?

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. No peleen por mí, hunh.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas? ¿Creéis que podéis hacer lo que se os dé la gana sin consultarme?

Deidara se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -No es para tanto, estaba con Sasori. Yo me preocuparía por Ino y esa cara larga que trae, hum.

-Preocúpate por lo tuyo.

Deidara río y su madre les pidió que no empezaran a discutir. Les ordenó que pusieran la mesa y eso hicieron.

-¿Quieres saber lo que le pasa a Ino, mamá? Hunh.- Ino le dedicó una mueca.-Sakura Haruno y su familia han vuelto.

-¿Es eso cierto, Ino?

-Y yo que voy a saber.

-Eso nos han dicho en Ichiraku. Ya sabes que aquí es imposible hacer algo sin que todo el maldito pueblo se entere, hum.

* * *

Sakura había recorrido cada estancia de la casa. Su madre no hacía sino quejarse de cuanto tendrían que trabajar mañana en ponerla bonita, mientras su padre acomodaba las últimas cajas de la mudanza. Por el contrario, Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación. Había abierto las puertas de su armario de par en par, buscando las iniciales que Ino y ella habían grabado allí cuando eran niñas. Fue en ese momento cuando prometieron que su amistad sería para siempre. Ahora mismo Ino debía odiarla, pero tenía que intentar recuperar su amistad.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura ya estaba frente a la puerta de los Yamanaka. Tocó el timbre pero parecía que no había nadie en casa. Desilusionada, iba a marcharse hasta que escucho una melodía.

 _ **Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well  
Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well**_

Definitivamente Ino estaba en el jardín trasero. Respiro hondo. Ino lo tomaría por sorpresa y no sabía cómo podía reaccionar. Estaba sentada en una butaca de madera, tomando el sol.

 _ **Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well  
Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well**_

Llevaba unas enormes gafas de sol. De vez en cuando le daba un sorbo a un refresco de frutas que se veía delicioso, mientras pasaba las hojas de una revista de moda. Sakura sonrió, la había extrañado, y toda esa burbuja que la envolvía.

 _ **My chain hits my chest  
When I'm banging on the dashboard  
My chain hits my chest  
When I'm banging on the radio**_

-Hola Ino.

Nada. No reaccionó. Decidió intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

-Ino.

-Te oí la primera vez, Sakura.-Notó un deje de desprecio en su voz. Desacomodó sus gafas de sol y la miro de arriba a abajo.- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome o qué?

-Ah, estaba un poco nerviosa. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que-

-Veo que no has entendido la indirecta.-Le subió el volumen al parlante.

 _ **Get back, get down  
Pull me closer if you think you can hang  
Hands up, hands tied  
Don't go screaming if I blow you with a bang  
**_ _ **  
**_

-Ino, yo- comenzó a cantar y centró toda su atención en la revista que minutos atrás estaba viendo. Sakura enfureció y decidió irse. Si se quedaba comenzaría una pelea y era lo último que necesitaba, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande si quería recuperar su amistad.

 _ **Suki Zuki  
I'm coming in the Cherokee gasoline  
There's steam on the window screen  
Take it, take it  
Wheels bouncing like a trampoline  
When I get to where I'm going, gonna have you trembling**_

* * *

Naruto estaba en el taller, revisando un auto que tendría que estar listo en la tarde. Intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo, pero le era imposible. Sakura Haruno ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Había hecho un esfuerzo inhumano por olvidarse de ella, y ayer comprobó que no había servido de nada. Solo le bastó verla para saber que ese sentimiento seguía arraigado en su interior. Tiró la llave inglesa al piso y se recostó en el auto. Necesitaba verla, sino no haría nada productivo hasta entonces.

En cambio, Sasuke se despertó de mal humor esa mañana. Se había quedado dormido y el debía abrir el negocio de sus tíos. Itachi se encontraba en una ciudad vecina realizándose unos exámenes médicos y sus tíos lo habían acompañado. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Entró a la habitación de su hermano y busco el botiquín. Lo abrió en busca de unas aspirinas, y se encontró con un tipo de "medicina" que no esperaba ver ahí. Guardo una de las bolsitas en su bolsillo, y dejó todo como estaba. Cogió su chaqueta y salió de casa.

* * *

Sakura llegó a casa insatisfecha con el resultado del primer intento. Se había sentido humillada. Intento calmarse, era normal que Ino estuviera molesta, ella también lo estaría. Pero no había tenido otra opción, y aunque fuese cobarde, tomo la decisión más fácil, la menos dolorosa. Decidió que mañana haría un segundo intento, hoy no tenía ánimos para nada.

* * *

Un edifico abandonado siempre había sido el lugar de encuentro de los amigos de su hermano, y por un corto periodo de tiempo, también el suyo. Hidan estaba acostado en un viejo sofá café. Habían acomodado el lugar, y se veía mejor que antes.

-Despierta.-Hidan frunció el entrecejo y se llevó los dedos a la sien. Se incorporó y entre abrió los ojos.-Sasuke Uchiha...cuanto tiempo.

Sasuke saco de su bolsillo la bolsa con droga que había encontrado en la habitación de su hermano, y se la tiró a Hidan a la cara, que en un ágil movimiento la agarro. -¿Qué es esto?

-Oh, me has elegido a mí para incursionar con drogas, interesante. -Sonrío.

-No, idiota. Mi hermano la tenía y quiero saber donde la consiguió.

-Cuida como me hablas, estúpido...Lo olvidaré porque aprecio a tu hermano. No lo consiguió aquí. Y me extraña que tenga esto en su poder, ninguno de nosotros se lo daríamos. No querríamos interferir con...ya sabes.

Sasuke bajo la mirada, sabía a lo que se refería. Le arrebató de las manos la bolsita a Hidan y se despidió.

* * *

Ino estaba en su habitación. Buscó en una libreta el nombre de un chico dos años mayor con el que había ido al colegio, y escribió junto a su nombre la fecha y una serie de números. Escuchó la puerta de casa y a su madre diciéndole que bajara. Guardo la libreta en una caja y la dejó bajo su cama. Bajó a la cocina y la ayudo con las bolsas de la compra.

-¿No has ido a visitar a Sakura?

-¿Por qué debería? No somos amigas.

-Nadie lo diría teniendo en cuantas que las paredes de esta casa están llenas de fotos de las dos juntas, o que en una bisagra están marcadas la altura de ambas y de Deidara.

-¿Quiere ponerme de mal humor?-Espetó.

-Ten cuidado con cómo me hablas, Ino. Mañana quiero que vayas al restaurant, te dejo encargada.

-¿Es un castigo?

-Es una obligación, Ino. Y creo que es mejor que te quedes callada si no quieres uno de verdad.

* * *

Itachi estaba cansado. El viaje había sido aun más tedioso que los exámenes en sí. Entró a su habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta y prendió la luz. Se asusto al ver a Sasuke sentado, esperándolo.

-Algún día vas a matarme del susto, sino lo hace antes mi enfermedad.

-¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

-Bien, entonces puedo centrar toda mi atención en esto.-Le mostró a su hermano la bolsita que tenía en la mano. El semblante de Itachi cambio.

-Eso tampoco debería preocuparte, Sasuke. ¿He de suponer que cuando no estoy husmeas en mis cosas?

-Esa no es la cuestión, Itachi.

En mi opinión lo es, Sasuke. No es nada ilegal. Vete, quiero descansar.

Sasuke miró a su hermano durante unos segundos. Se iría, pero se llevaría la bolsita. No había nada que pudiera hacer Itachi al respecto.

* * *

 **Este es el segundo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. La cancion es de M.I.A. y se llama _bad girls_. Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
